Her Happiness
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Goku could tell his wife isn't going to forgive him not coming back seven years ago. If it means for her to be happy he would leave her alone and do the divorce she once mention in an argument of anger. No one didn't expect for him to say such words to her.


**Arashi: A sort of an idea that came to mind what it Goku realize when he died and didn't come back for seven years would have affected his marriage with his wife. To give her a choice to continue their marriage or let her go so she can finally be happy.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I just own the plot and only write for fun which means there isn't any profit off this fic.**

**Warnings: Au, ooc, possible some Language**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Angst/Drama**

** Rate: T to be safe**

**Pairing: Goku/Chichi and others**

Her Happiness

Summary: Goku could tell his wife isn't going to forgive him not coming back seven years ago. If it means for her to be happy he would leave her alone and do the divorce she once mention in an argument of anger. No one didn't expect for him to say such words to her.

* * *

Onyx color eyes stares out at the rumble before him looking grim expression on his face thinking of his wife's accusing eyes when he told her he has to go fight against Buu. He could feel through their link her anger, hatred, and hurt which makes him feel guilty but what choice did he have? The world needs to be saved but there is a cost. Him leaving her alone to raise their two sons, one of them he just met earlier and still rather shy around him.

"What's with the look dad?" a teen male voice ask the world hero wiping his hands on his torn gi pants getting the tall man to look at the teenager with a sad look in his eyes.

"Mostly think is all," he replies vaguely not wanting to go into detail what's on his mind, Chichi and her reaction to his appearance.

'Should I let her go? She did tell me before it be best if we aren't together that one time before the cell games in our bad argument but it been in the time of anger,' he muse shaking his head unsure of the choices he has. A part of him knows it be the best to let his wife go and let her have her own life so she doesn't have to deal with him. He never been the perfect husband and the man knows it. He still wonders exactly what Chichi sees in him as it is now. He's a great father but it seems now he thinks on it training is more important than to even spend a moment with his beloved. Now that is something sad and causes an ache in his chest which builds. He shakes his head pushing the thoughts to aside so Vegeta, Krillin, and the rest of the z fighters can head to Kami's or rather now Dende's Lookout to meet with the others. He turns his attention to those around him finding the other pure blood Saiyan standing on his feet raising a cool brow before giving a huff causing him to smile. No words had to be said from the other to know he's okay. A tiny smile touches his lips before the man erases it not seeing the concern passing a few of the others eyes including his sons before he flies up and they soon follow suite.

No one said a word as a comfortable silence lapse over the group spotting Bulma operating a helicopter and waves to them so they could head to the lookout. In the helicopter, a woman with long black hair and eyes clenches her hands in her lap spotting her husband getting all the anger and hurt to bubble faster in her veins. Sure she's happy to see he's back but for how long this time? Will it be for a day or a few weeks before he leaves again for his stupid training? She could feel the eyes of those in the plane watch her which she ignores glaring out the window. As if her husband senses he just gives a smile making her huff in anger gazing away.

"Are you okay Chichi?" The blue hair woman ask, her eyes looking in her friend's direction as she flies to the base that's known as The Lookout so everyone can relax for a bit.

"Fine," Chichi answers curtly tightening her hands even more so until a drop of blood from the nails digging into her palm rolls down.

"You aren't if you are squeezing your hand so tightly," A cool tone of a short blond hair woman known to the group as 18 holding her daughter Marron on her lap who dozes off.

Chichi bites back the urge to growl but loosens her hands and take a few steady but deep breathes to calm down knowing soon she would be facing him. She's not even sure if she could take him back with the last death of his. Before it bug her but learning he chose not to come back hurt her more then she let anyone known. Her second son who takes so much after Him grew up without a father. She doesn't want that type of life for him.

It didn't take long reaching the Lookout where Goku and the others that were fighting standing around though at the moment Goku stares at the aircraft with an unreadable expression which is rather unusual for the world's hero. His broad shoulders tense as the group on the aircraft gets off until the last person catches his eyes, his wife, Chichi. If looks could kill he would think he be dead more times than he wish to count. His heartache seeing the anger and pain flashing in her eyes in his direction but as soon it turns to their sons they change to hold concern and tenderness of a mother worried about her children. Goku half listens to the others ask questions and giving some details of what happen in the battlefield especially after those were revived. He lags behind as the group heads inside to have something to eat and just relax while mind racing of the right words to tell her she can be free if that's her wish.

Still within the hallway almost reaching the destination, Goku said softly, "Chichi can I talk to you."

The raven hair woman raise a brow at the pure blood Saiyan obviously not in the mood to deal with him but tolerate whatever it is at the moment. Either of them notices the group stop to listen wondering what going on between the two expects for Vegeta who roll his eyes finding it rather boring. Nothing that the taller Saiyan would say would get the prince's interest.

"If giving you a divorce that you want from me or I leave you in peace I'll do it. To have your happiness is all I want if that's the case," Goku replies staring at the soft coal black eyes that belong to his wonderful but furious wife.

He didn't listen to the gasps of shock or words coming out of his sons' mouths at his words. Whatever they said won't change his mind. He gives a sad smile towards the woman that has his heart who stares at him unable to say another word. He walks over to her and lifts her hand barely brushing his lips

He adds only so she can hear him before kissing her cheek giving a sad smile, "You know where to find me to let me know your answer Chichi. I love-I mean good bye."

Chichi watch as her husband turns around walking back out calling out for Nimbus, a yellow cloud that Goku rides at times before leaving the hideout. He'll be heading back to his grandfather Gohan's home so she can have time to think. She furrow her brows not sure what to think especially what he just down and in front of the others as well.

"What's going on?"

"Chichi what did Goku mean?"

"Mom is everything going to be okay?"

The voices of the others go over her head lost in her thoughts. At the moment she's not even sure how to answer the questions they are asking. Not once did she expect Goku to do what he just did. It seems he's willing to put what she wants first instead of training which surprises her. She really thought he would start training after a bit of time with the boys and probably her.

"Kakarot must really care about that woman's happiness if he done that," a cool voice of Vegeta replies breaking her out of her thoughts which she looks at him to find him raising a brow obviously thinking.

"What do you mean, Vegeta?" Chichi heard Bulma ask the Saiyan prince who huffs in annoyance.

"As it sounds Woman," He snarls shaking his head. His black eyes turn in Chichi's direction that look rather colder than usual and his voice more dangerous as Vegeta adds, "I would choose wisely what I would do if I were you. That's my only words."

Once he said the words he tunes out the others with a bored expression giving the woman to ponder his words carefully. She gaze at her two sons finding them watch her with unsure expressions especially more so on her eldest since he has memories of Goku whereas Goten just met him only earlier the day. What does she want? To have a divorce and create a tension that never goes away? Or would it be best to let him walk away where she doesn't have to feel the anger and hurt he cause her? But could she be happy with that? She lets out a sad sigh knowing with the anger she's feeling that she'll say things that be hurtful and be regretting later. She'll just decide later on what to do and half listens to the others talk but careful not to bring up Goku but she doesn't care at the moment. It is her decision or rather in Goku's words her happiness about what she wants to do and what it would mean for their marriage.

* * *

**Arashi: Well it seems this little oneshot may become in the future a two or three depending on the idea that comes next if to be continued. I hope you guys enjoy this work. Please read and review.**


End file.
